


Illustrated Chemistry

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: ArtTeacher!Villanelle, BitterPill, BitterPill is just a journalist group, But problematic, F/F, Flirting, ScienceTeacher!Eve, Tags will be added throughout, Teacher AU, Villanelle’s pretty suave, and a bunch of other teachers, dasha smokes on the job lol, eve gets flustered easily, it’s set in November anyway, konstantin’s da principal, pretty scrambled, soft, sort of real time?, will be Christmas related later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villanelle is a problematic art teacher and Eve is a perfectionist driven science teacher.What could go wrong?**abandoned project :(
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -Partially set in real time, it’s November and will be Christmas related later on.  
> -BitterPill is a journalist group.  
> -A lot of the characters are in here, they’re pretty much all friends, maybe split between friends with E or V.  
> -Assassins and the Twelve don’t exist.  
> -Eve and Niko aren’t married nor divorced, just acquaintances.
> 
> -I might add some stuff here along the way

Eve POV:

I wake up with a jolt, my arms numb.

I manually remember not to scream and that I just slept on my arms for too long. Honestly, this is probably, what? The third time this week? And it’s not even Thursday. 

I groan tiredly, another beautiful day of teaching. 

Groggily, my body slurs and the blood slowly returns to my arms. As I push up, my half-opened eyes spot the massive pile of books on my desk. 

My room is almost the neatest it has been, only the schoolbooks make it messy. 

I groan again and slump back down to my bed. 

The books are my best friends’. Kenny, Bill, Elena, Jess, Hugo, Bear and Audrey. We all had an amazing night in together. Well, I say ‘amazing’.. Really, we all just marked schoolbooks and completed articles. 

I found it fun nonetheless. 

They all had to leave a few books behind because their bags became full after they also took home some leftover food we ordered to keep us going. Luckily for me, Bear and Audrey work for BitterPill; so they had only brought a few papers. Jess and Elena are two of the school’s councillors, so they really only came to gossip about the children. 

The teachers should be grateful that I’m going to be able to fit their remaining books in my bag. 

Me being the overly organised and perfectionist person I am, didn’t have that many books left to mark. So, my bag has enough room for the bloody sods. 

I love them all though, really.

My hand absentmindedly reaches for the box of pills on my bedside table, a usual habit of mine every morning. I get these banging headaches that take hours to go away. I’m probably just dreading the couple of science classes I have to teach when I get to the school.

I pick out a pill and finally drag myself out of bed. 

Padding downstairs, I walk into the kitchen and pour a glass of water. Being November, the cold draught in my house bites at my bare skin. My tank top and pants barely stop the goosebumps rising on my skin. 

I tip back the medicine and finish my water. Humming lowly, I pad back upstairs and start packing my bag. 

After my bag’s full and my arms ache, I go into the bathroom to wash up. I must say that I’m glad the daily headaches haven’t taken a toll on my face. However, my morning hair always gives me a pleasurable time. 

I’m joking if you hadn’t already guessed.

The mass of brown curls are madly knotted and it takes me almost half an hour to brush through until I’m satisfied. 

I get to my wardrobe and pick out the nearest thing to me, a long sleeved white shirt, plaid skirt and tights. 

Christmassy? God knows. Not that it matters.

But hopefully I get a compliment from Villanelle. 

Ms. Astankova’s a cute woman, full of love and quite problematic in her classes. But the students love her. She teaches art and is insanely talented, but she always puts herself down when she shouldn’t. 

She often winks at me when I pass her class and sometimes says something like ‘Looking good, Polastri’ or ‘And a good morning to you, Miss’.

Just thinking about her makes me smile. 

It’s 6am and I’m dressed and packed. Now I need to return everyone’s books.

-

BitterPill work longer days on Wednesday’s and Friday’s so I don’t take my detour to their building, and instead head straight to school.

On the other days, I always stop by to have a chat with Bear and Audrey, and on the weekends we, the whole lot of my friends, often use the BitterPill floor as our group home. It’s a perfect space for games and the like. 

Once I get to the school, I sign in and go straight to my classroom. I don’t have anything to clean or tidy up, my science classroom is usually immaculate. 

Unlike Bill, who almost always has an experiment go wrong. All four corners of his room have burn marks. 

I take out Kenny, Bill and Hugo’s books and leave to get to their classrooms. 

Bill’s science class is next door to mine so I turn the corner. 

“Hey, Bill.” I greet him.

He’s tidying up yesterday’s equipment and greets me back.

“Ms. Polastri.”

“Here’s your books from last night.” I drop them on his desk.

“Ah, thanks a bunch Eve,”

I giggle and there’s a bounce in my step as I leave. 

“Say hi to Ms. Astankova for me.” 

You can hear the smirk in his voice and I scoff at him. 

I near Villanelle’s art class and my heart flutters. I speed up a little to sneakily see if she’s inside.

“Yes, I’ll get it done tomorrow!” Someone’s voice sounds behind me and I turn quickly.

And then I stumble into someone.

“Woah, hey there!” 

That’s great.

I squeak and turn back, immediately locking eyes with green hazel. 

“Sorry.” I mumble too quickly, shuffling my books in my arms.

Villanelle laughs and shakes her head.

“That’s okay,” she looks at me softly. “You’ve got a lot of books, would you like some help?” 

I’m flustered, which is certainly unlike me. 

“Oh, uhm, no, it’s okay.” I breathe and chuckle. 

Seriously?

“Alright then.” Villanelle smiles. She gives me a wave and her signature wink before strolling to her class.

I mentally smack my forehead but keep walking.

Hugo’s art class is next door to Villanelle’s and I dip inside.

“I heard all of that.” He brushes past me and laughs before I say anything. 

“Oh, shut up.” I glare at him, happily though. 

I leave his books on his desk, next to a messy pile of sketches. 

One of them is of me and I hold it up.

“Since when do you draw me?” I ask.

Hugo throws his head back to look at me.

“Oh that? Villanelle drew it,” 

I blush unexpectedly.

“She gave it to me cause she was worried you’d see it in her room. It’s good, right?”

I nod and trace my fingers over the fine lines.

“I’m surprised she managed to draw my hair.” I giggle and drop it back on his desk.

Next is Kenny’s computer science class. He’s the only one of us that manages to juggle teaching and journalism. 

“Hey, Kenny!” I grin, swinging by his door.

“Eve, what’s up?” Kenny spins in his chair and smiles at me.

“Your books.” I drop them in his lap and he mock keels over in pain.

He gathers them up and stacks them on his desk before turning back to me.

“I’m hurt.” He holds his chest and holds back another smile.

I laugh playfully and walk out.

Finally, I make my way downstairs to the assembly hall. 

The teachers are just getting settled, there’s about half an hour left before the students come filing in.

I make my way to my chair where the other science teachers sit, and relax.

At least my headache’s stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments! ^^

Villanelle POV:

I wake up with a hiccup. I’m surrounded by drawings of Ms. Polastri, a great way to wake up.

I love spending my evenings drawing her. I pick one up and smile. 

I must of fell asleep drawing her, but I only stay up because I can’t draw. I hate most of the stuff I draw, I’m rarely satisfied. And if it’s of Ms. Polastri, then it has to be perfect. 

But that only keeps me up longer. 

Yawning, I stand up. Luckily I’m in my pajamas, not yesterday’s clothes. I stroll towards my closet, pick out some simple clothes. 

White button up blouse, black trousers and black suspenders. 

I go to my bathroom to wash up. Thank god I’m not wearing my makeup from yesterday.

I reapply it, I never wear too much makeup anyway.

I walk back to my desk and ruffle through the papers. Hundreds of sketches that I’ll probably never show anyone. 

God, they’re all rubbish. 

I brush my fingers over the one I picked up earlier.

It’s a simple sketch of Eve, wearing a scarf. I added a few colours for effect.

I quickly take it and push it down my bag. 

I trot downstairs and flip open my fridge, gathering up a few pieces of food, nothing heavy.

Now I can leave for the school.

-

** H  🥖 : V! Come to my class when you get here, I’ve got something for you~ **

**...**

**You: Alright, sounds interesting.. :)**

I pick up the pace and jog towards the school entrance, sign in, and then run upstairs.

I swiftly turn a corner to the language corridor, past Ms. Leonova’s French class and then to Ms. Hélène’s. 

“Hey!” I trill.

“Villanelle, hey!” Hélène spreads open her arms and grins at me.

“What do you have for me?” I question innocently.

Hélène skips to the back of her class, and opens a drawer. She turns back to me and holds up a painted wooden figure, like those ones artists use to help with figure drawing. 

Except this one has a puffy pink dress drawn onto it.

I giggle at the sight of it as she hands it to me.

“My daughter did that,” Hélène rolls her eyes. “Wanted me to give it to you.”

I smile happily and move it in my hands. I structure it’s arm upwards and move its hand from side to side.

“Merci!” I say in a high-pitched child’s voice, and Hélène laughs out loud.

As I stroll through the school, I pass a group of P. E. teachers chatting comically. They wave hello to me, they’re all usually in a good mood. 

Dasha gives me finger guns and do them back, until we’re both clutching our sides laughing and nodding goodbye. 

Ms. Duzran is an exceptional physical education teacher, always challenging the students. But it’s no secret that she smokes on the job. 

I decide to keep walking because I see another one of my best friends by a water dispenser, and I can hear him muttering curses in Russian because the machine’s run out of water.

“Konstantin!” I drawl out.

He turns to me and smiles, surprised.

Mr. Vasiliev is the most loved Principal. His secretary, Carolyn Martens, always tries to overthrow him, and he never fails to complain about her to me. 

I can tell he’s going to go on about her now.

“Damn, I told Martens to refill these things.”

There it is.

I laugh, genuinely lost for words. Most of the time, you just have to smile and nod. 

We talk and we laugh, another fun addition to my morning. 

As I near the art corridor, I carefully place my wooden figure with the pink dress scrawled on it (Hélène’s daughter is so sweet) in my bag, and take out the sketch of Eve.

I jog into Hugo’s class and sing him good morning. He spots the drawing in my hand and smirks at me. 

I put it on his desk and wave at him as I swing out of his class.

“Woah, hey there!” I say, falling into someone.

Brown curls, oh that’s just splendid. 

“Sorry.” She squeaks cutely.

I laugh and shake my head, biting back a grin when I look back at her.

“That’s okay, you’ve got a lot of books, would you like some help?” I ask, hopefully.

“Oh, uhm, no, it’s okay.” Eve chuckles.

I try my best not to visibly pout. 

“Alright then.” I say instead.

I smile, wave, and wink, and then stroll to my class.

But, I hum quickly, remembering it’s assembly on Wednesday mornings, and stroll back out and pad down the stairs.

I hop into the assembly hall and greet the other art teachers warmly.

Then, I sit down with a huff, and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got kinda stuck with writing this one, but here it is anyway :^

“Okay, everyone!” Konstantin roars so everyone quiets down. 

Villanelle shuffles in her seat and Hugo gives her a friendly jostle to the arm. She hits him back and they both hold back laughs, returning their eyes to the Principal.

Konstantin looks over everyone. 

“So, as you must know, we are holding our annual Christmas Fair in less than a month!”

The students murmur to each other and giggle.

“Quiet!”

Villanelle sneaks a glance at Eve and notices that Eve is looking right back at her. She almost squeaks and instead gives Eve a shy wave. The science teacher chuckles and waves back.

Villanelle turns to the front again and holds her blushing face.

“We will hold it on a Friday after school, as usual, and all students and teachers are welcome.” Konstantin smiles warmly and clasps his hands together.

He eyes Carolyn behind him, waiting for her to take his position. 

-

“Sounds like fun as always.” Hugo remarks.

He and Villanelle sit in his class at the end of the day, conversing cheerfully.

“I guess.. ooh, do you think they’ll blow up that gingerbread house again?” Villanelle exclaims and leans forward in her chair.

Hugo laughs and shakes his head.

“You’re a grown woman, V, and you still want to jump on that thing?”

“Of course!” Villanelle protests.

They sigh happily and Hugo looks at Villanelle curiously.

“Hm?” She sounds.

“Are you thinking about getting Eve a gift?”

“A gift?” Villanelle repeats, wondering. 

“Yeah, I bet she’s gonna get you one.” Hugo shrugs, although he already knows that he’s set Villanelle off.

“What, really? Are you sure?” She sits straight up. “But what am I going to get her?! I don’t even know what she likes!” 

Hugo smirks and watches the other art teacher go crazy.

“Hugooo!” She ends up mock crying, holding her head in her hands.

“Relax.. why don’t you get her chocolates?” 

“But what  _ kind  _ of chocolates, Hugo?”

Hugo scoffs. “You’re hard work.”

They sit in silence for a while, making themselves comfortable in the warmth of the classroom.

“Oh give me a minute, I’ve forgotten someone’s book in another class.” Hugo huffs and stands up quickly.

He walks out the door and begins jogging towards the science corridor. Then, he swings into a class.

“You need to buy Villanelle a present.” 

Eve doesn’t look at him.

“You think I didn’t already?”

Hugo opens his mouth to say something but then closes it.

“Okay then.”

Eve laughs at his reaction.

“Is that all?”

Hugo spins back around and grabs an empty class book from one of the shelves. He holds it up and bites his lip.

“My excuse for being here.”

Eve nods and flaps her hand for him to leave.

He runs back to his class to find Villanelle surrounded by a heap of sketch paper, each one with something drawn on them.

“Right, so I’m thinking she’ll like something like  _ that _ , but also something like  _ this _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Will take further chapter requests if I can fit them~  
> Will also take title ideas cause I don’t like the original~
> 
> Kudos to you ;)


End file.
